Pitch Perfect 2
by summerrocks612
Summary: After the finals this story will tell you how Pitch Perfect 2 Should Be
1. After

CHAPTER 1:THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING SPECIAL Beca,the new leader of the Bellas after former leader Aubrey Posen had to gradurate.(Beca POV)I exclamied "Shit im late for activites fair".Someone was knocking on my door i opened it up and it was...JESSE! Thank god he here since he supposed to be at the activites fair .(Jesse leader of Treblemakers relationship staus:Taken by Leader of the Bellas Dont even think about it!) I was pretty surprised he here because i told him to meet me at the activites fair maybe he came up to check up on since he was there...I planted him a light kiss then it got stronger and stronger then we both like "Hey nerd" he always reply "Hey millon dollor baby"so we walk down the activites fair together my hand holding his hands staring in he big brown eyes and until we were there...


	2. Houses

Chapter 2:Houses?! (BECAS POV)

Me and Jesse said bye to each other and he said "Movication my place don't forget to bring the goods"I blushed (the goods were me,popcorn,birth control,and sex.

I looked around trying to find the Bella's Stand I ran to it but,someone stopped me it was The Dean I said"Hi Mr.D how are you doing today"(We called him Mr.D because no ones knows his real name but if I think about it..)

He replied"Fine thank you "Are you the leader of The Bellas"I said strangely "yes why..." "The Bellas are going to be sharing a house with The Treblemakers" "Wow thank you so much Mr.D! Shit that means that me and Jesse are going to be sharing in the same room I have dirty thoughts coursing through my mind me and Jesse are going to Be in the same Room!(I can finally cuddle with him and don't have to plan out when to see him)

I almost ran over the dean and went dashing to the Bella's Stand Girls we are sharing houses with the Treblemakers.

A

I told the girls "Guys we sharing the a house with The Treblemakers."

Most of the girls were happy especially Stacie she said she needed to go buy some condoms because she has boy toys ready to use,I looked at her she was like "Fine I Sleep with everyone in the Treblemakers" but Jesse I gave her another look she told me fine I buy condoms for you and I went back to talking with the girls.

Fat Amy said to me "Shawshank going to get some action tonight"

I replied like I was about to hit her "Why does My Sex Life matter to you".

"Oh Everything Have you seen Jesse He like a Dingo ready to pounce on you".

"Whatever"Thanks to Fat Amy looks like I need to get help from a shrink

That Night we packed up everything and headed for the house.

I knocked on the door the girls stood behind me and Jesse answered the door.

He said "Hey why you bring all your stuff here and why are the girls here?"

"Jesse I'm actually staying here longer than you think"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Hope you guys like this chapter what is going to happen in chapter 3...


	3. Movication Night

**OK SO HERE'S CHAPTER 3 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT:) I TYPED IT UP AT 6AM IN THE MORNING**

**(****BECA**_** POV)**  
_

_ What do you mean longer then you think?" Jesse looked confused. _

_ "Today when we left to go to the stands the dean stopped me and (mumbled)lets us share house with you"I said quietly like Lily and then i looked over to see Lily with rage for me trying to copy her._

_ "What you say Bec"Jesse now sounding worried that she was going to break up with him._

_ Before I got to tell him Fat Amy Just screamed "WE ARE SHARING YOUR HOUSE WITH YOU GUYS!_

_"Awesome Beca Is Going To Be My Girlfriend/Roommate"_

_ "Well"s let get ready to have se-movication i mean.." Jesse and I Blushed._

_ "I Told You Guys They Are Going To Do It`"Stacie Said as She holding Her Hand Like Someone Giving Her Money. _

_ Everybody Started To hand Stacie 20 Bucks,I Was Pretty Embrassed And Jesse Was Whispered Into My Ear "Lets go inside"_

_ I nodded when i walked in his room i saw a bunch of candles lighting up his room._

_"What All This For Nerd."_

_"I Wanted My and Yours First Time To Be Memorable And it Our Romantic Movication."_

_ "This Is The First Time A Guy Has Done Something Nice For Me Thanks Jesse Best Boyfriend Ever'_

_"Beca I Want To Ask You Something I Want to Be More Then Your Boyfriend"Jesse got down on one knee_

- _**I Forgot to mention to you that this FF is 3 years after The first one so Beca and Jesse have been dating for 3 years already i hope you are enjoying this FF so read the next chapter**_


	4. Moaning

_**Thank you for reading this FF In This Chapter Your Questions Will Be Answered: What The Question That Jesse Asks? Will Stacie Finally Get A Real Boyfriend Instead Of Sex With Inoccent Bystanders (Not So Inoccent Anymore**__******)**__** Thank You And Spam Me With Reviews. I **__**DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT**_

"Jesse" I'm So Shocked But,I Had Been Thinking A Future About Jesse and Me.

"What Do You Say Beca"

"Yes Yes!"

He takes me in his arms and slowly moves around the bed slowly lies me down on the bed and kiss me lovely and we watch the movie.

We Were Watching The Movie That I Sang To Him "The Breakfast Club" At The Finals Last Year.

" Doesn't That Sound Beautiful"

"I Guess If You Were Forced Too I Guess That Would Sound Beautiful.." I said sarcasticly.

"Yeah Whatever Bec It You And Me Forever Now I Love You"

The Movie Was Ending Near The End We Leaned Near Each Other And Kissed Because Today I am Now Jesse, Fiance

The Ending Song Was Playing It Was Our Song.

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?

I say  
La la la...  
When you walk on by...  
And you call my name...

_**(Fat **_**Amy** **POV)**

I Woke Up To The Sound Of Moans,Clattering and I YELLED SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HAVE SEX A OTHER TIME! And Then It Stopped And I Drifted Peacefully Back To Sleep,While My Roommate Benji Woke Up And Went To The Restroom I Think To Take A Shit

**(Stacie POV)**

I Heard Some Moans and Clattering So I Anwsered My Phone Oh No One Called Me So That Means One Thing i was thinking and said quietly "Oh Beca You And Jesse Better Use Protection" I Didn't Want To Wake Up My Roommate Greg

**(Lily POV)**

I Wake Up To Find Myself Whispering "Be Quiet or I Make You Jesse And Beca" Because Of The Huge Ruckus Of Moans And Shouts So I Slip On My Mickey Mouse Headphones And Listen To Here's To Never Growing Up By Avril Lavinge. Donald Was Sleeping Peacefully Like A Dog Should I Set Fire To Him?**  
**

**(Beca POV)**

"Did You Guys Sleep Well Last Night In The New House?"

"Well We Found The Room Assignments"

Beca-Jesse

Fat Amy-Benji

Stacie-Greg

Lily-Donald

And The Others,But You Guys Were Making Love Like Dingos.

"Omg But You Guys Wanted To Hear How He Sounded In Bed Didnt You? I Felt Like I Was In A Angry Mood

"True But Not Anymore But He Does It Good I Can Tell In The Moans And Shouts So How Good Was He Shawshank?

**So Im Ending The Chapter Here So How Good Was Jesse In Bed? I Didn't Add Cynthia Rose To The Story Because I Didn't Want To Keep Switching POVS Please Review!**


	5. Finding Out

_**I WAS THINKING OF DOING 10,BUT I DECIDED IM DOING 15-20 I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THIS FF THE BIG IDEA IS I JUST LOVE PITCH PERFECT IT EVEN GOT ME INTRESTED OF MAYBE JOINING A ACA PELLA GROUP EVEN THOUGH IM A BOY **__**-BEST WISHING SUMMERROCKS612**_

"He Really Good" I repiled with a smirk.

"Well Good Morning " As I Looked Behind Me Jesse Standing Behind Me

"Don't You Mean Good Moaning and ?"The Girls Were Confused

Soon As They Start To Catch On Everyone Was Ohh And Aww

Jesse and I Weren't Worry Till 1 Month Later

* * *

A Month Later...

"Jesse Make Sure To Get Your Tux At The Groomers And Get Ready For The Riff Off Tonight" As I'm Sampling Cake For Our Wedding

I Tell The Cake Lady "Pardon Me May I Go To The Restroom"

"Ok"

I Go To The Restroom And Then I Threw Up In The Toliet

No It Can't Be...Can It?

* * *

One Hour Later

I Ran To The House I Yelled Outside "Jess Jess!"

He Didnt Repiled I Ran In The House And Saw Him With Benji Watching Baby Mama

"Jess I Need To Talk To You...Privately As I Looked At Benji"

"Well I Let You Lovebirds Talk While I Make A Sandwhich"

"Jess You Want One"Benji Asked.

"No Thanks Ok Bec What Is It"

"Im Pregnant"

"What How Long"

"I Dont Know"


End file.
